Protecting You
by Kamiko Kiyo
Summary: Read at your own risk.


AN: Okay, this is only my second attempt at a fanfiction story so please go easy on me. This idea struck me like a lightning bolt as do most of my ideas and stories so I'm not sure how good it is. I haven't really figured out the whole large plot as of yet so I can't be promising to update weekly or something to those who might possibly actually read this story, just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution, I don't even know why people do this disclaimer stuff on their fics

Protecting You: Prologue

The rain beating down on me felt like icy needles as I ran. I couldn't see at all and yet somehow managed to avoid colliding with any obstacles. The frigid cold wind blew strong in the night sky just as a flash of lightning followed by thunder crashed toward the earth, revealing a small pit beneath a tree. Seeing a chance I slid through the mud down under the tree for cover hoping that though the chances of them not finding me and giving up were slim, it would at least offer me slight camouflage and buy me some time to rest and think of a plan.

Trying to retain some heat I rubbed my palms together and heaved a long sigh; how long could I keep this up? Not only was I already weak from trying to confront my predators earlier, but I was on my own, with no one who could help me or any possible hope for back up and to top it all off it was a new moon, no moonlight to help me either. Once my breathing was no longer irregular I concentrated to see how near the enemy was. I could barely feel their presence at all, everything felt hazy and unclear; I cursed softly knowing full well I was too weak for a number of reasons making my senses no better than an ordinary human.

Shifting my weight to a more comfortable position I felt a searing pain in my arm, looking to my right and reluctantly touching my shoulder with my right hand I discovered a sticky fluid dripping from it badly. Gritting my teeth I continued to finger the wound lightly trying to ascertain the condition of it, being that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Luckily and perhaps the only luck to grace me in the last 48 hours I was not severely hurt and could still keep my current mobility.

Suddenly I was all but too aware of how tired, hungry and weak I felt and being reminded of the situation my adrenaline was pumping full blast. How I wish I could simply cut off all of my nerves linking me to my pain and simply run, fight or whatever I had to do to be somewhere safe no matter how battered I would become. All that was holding me back was the fear of sustaining more agonizing injuries causing. Sure I could deal with all that, but later when I wasn't being pursued. Although I damned the thought I couldn't help but think _'if I just gave up now maybe the pain would stop'_, but I knew better than that. Once they caught me it would only be a matter of time until the world, if not the universe would go to hell.

A shot of pure instinct shot through me and I knew they were close; I slowly crawled up to the opening of the small pit and saw no sign of the monsters after me. Jumping out in the open I dashed away towards what I thought was the direction I was running before I had taken refuge underneath the tree. After about a minute I heard loud splashes behind me, damn those persistent demons, I pulled my good arm behind me and shot at them blindly hoping to at least slow them down. Quickening my pace I jumped high into the air trying to land on a branch to cover myself, but was hit in the back by a large mass and tumbled to the ground.

"How long are you gonna try and keep this up, you're reaching your limits and morning is still hours away?" asked a large dark figure, which I presumed was the one that knocked me down.

"Do you think I can't handle 5 more hours of this? I been in worse jams than this," I bluffed standing up and gaining a defensive stance, it was partially true that I had been in more dyer situations, but none had been nearly as important as this one.

Most likely having seen past the bluff my stalkers stepped forward and I in turn stepped backward, but feeling the ground under my heel loosen and disappear made me stop, turning my head I saw that I was trapped between them and a cliff, it was too dark to see if the drop was one I could survive so I decided to take my chances with the demons.

In the blink of an eye I ran toward the smaller of my pursuers and ground my fist into his chest sending him backwards, then tried kicking the larger one in the face, but was stopped when he caught my foot and slammed my body to the ground. Going on the defensive I pulled my palms in front of him and shot a blast of bright light directly in front of his face blinding him, but was immediately charged by the other attacker ending with me being pushed further toward the cliff, and rammed into the ground with an elbow in my stomach, no doubt in an attempt to knock me out.

Successfully knocking the wind out of me he then grinded his elbow further into my stomach as I winced in pain and just then pure anger controlled my actions as I pulled up my arm up and used my own elbow to crash down on the top of his skull and bring him into a face plant in the ground with more force than necessary, most likely my anger had strengthened the blow. Hearing a loud crack was the last thing I registered as the ground under my feet gave way, I was just barely able to grab onto the ledge before the ground broke. Hanging there I felt how battered and drained I was all over again and this time I was even slipping out of consciousness_. 'Stay awake, you need to keep going, you'll be safe soon if you just stay awake!'_ I commanded myself trying to fight off the feeling of my mind slipping into silence, though my thoughts lessened as my eyes drooped. _'Stay safe'_ was my last thought before my hand lost its grip and I fell.

AN: Well there you have it, lets cross our fingers and hope for storm to conjure up some rain, dark clouds and windy weather, hope this didn't suck.


End file.
